Wings of Chaos
by LightofaNewDawn
Summary: "Snow. Sazh. Hope. Vanille. Fang. Noel. Serah.  They were what I was fighting for. The reason I keep struggling to find answers. The reason I'm still pushing forward." - The battle between Chaos Bahamut and Lightning, based on the boss battle trailer.


**A/N:** I'm not the best at writing about action and following battles and cutscenes, so this might be a little rough…

As the summary says, this is the battle between Lightning and Chaos Bahamut. The most EPIC bit of Final Fantasy XIII-2 we've seen yet, I may add. Based off the preview of the boss fight. For a nice twist, go on Youtube and listen to the "boss battle" music for FFXIII-2 while you read. Personally, I think the violin is a vital instrument for epicness in FFXIII xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy XIII or any sequels, including XIII-2. Period.

* * *

><p>There it was again – that same ominous feeling that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.<p>

This feeling was common to me at this point, considering my history as a l'Cie. But in this foreign land, I couldn't take any chances. With my weapon poised in my grip, I whipped around again in battle stance, prepared to attack. But nothing was there. Heavily examining the landscape behind me, my eyes narrowed with poisonous anger. I didn't relish being followed; only all the more aggravating that the perpetrator wasn't easily exposed in the half-hearted attempts.

I had done that same routine about thirteen times now. Considering how often I felt the presence of my stalker, I would have thought this game would have ended by now. Still, it wasn't as though I had a time-frame to judge by. I hadn't bothered wondering how much time had passed since I started my journey. Hadn't bothered to record or calculate. After all, in this world ruled by (1)Chaos, time was amorphous.

"Tch." I sheathed my blade, wondering why I felt like something was wrong. My sixth sense for danger had never failed me like this before. Maybe I couldn't even depend on that sense in such an undefined dimension.

I was trekking over a crystal-laden beach, heading towards the magnificent vestige of a towering city. It was the grand heart of the invisible world, (2)Valhalla.

Once I was close enough, I could admire the city. It was Etro's work, built with many tall spires like her temple. The architecture of Cocoon was no match for this. It was godly work, of course. However, it was in some sort of peril. Charcoal black columns of smoke smoldered all around the city. Obviously, something was up. I had no time to waste.

That feeling…

This time, when I looked up, something was streaking through the air towards me. I rolled out of its path just in time, feeling the rush of wind too close to my skin. Momentarily out of harm's way, my gaze focused sharply on a familiar Eidolon.

"Bahamut," I muttered. I knew this creature from my days as a l'Cie. He answered Fang's call, wielding extraordinary power that matched his commander. He had saved us when our airship was attacked, catching us and landing us safely on Gran Pulse. I knew this Eidolon as an approachable creature.

But something was wrong.

Now Bahamut exuded a dark power; something unexplainably malevolent about his presence was over-glorifying itself in the beat of his wings and glow of his eyes. It was then I noticed shrouds of darkness radiating around his wings. My eyes widened as I realized what that smoking energy around Bahamut was. The same energy that Etro had used to transport me to Valhalla, crowded around the former welcoming Eidolon. It was a benevolent force and yet somehow a menacing one all at once. The liquid-like smoke enveloping the creature before me was known as: Chaos. And from the wild, sinister look in Bahamut's eyes, the Chaos was overwhelming him.

_Valkyrie of Etro…beware…_

_What? _Bahamut's voice was different. It wasn't the same friendly cry I heard whenever Fang smashed her crystal. This voice was like claws scraping against stone. I had a very, very bad feeling about him.

I watched in abstract horror as Bahamut reared back and the Chaos fully ignited inside him, consuming him as though it were fire and the Eidolon was nothing more than dry wood. It was like watching a comrade dying away, to be replaced by…well, a monster. His eyes, now shrouded with pure malevolence, zeroed in on me. I froze, like prey caught in the gaze of the hunter.

He shot out an enormous spray of fire at me. Thankfully, I regained my senses just in time to dive out of the way. A curse spiraled out of my throat. I knew that Chaos was far more powerful than the typical Eidolon vigor. There was no doubt about it; I was going to need some help.

I held out my hand and a rose-shaped crystal materialized in my hand. I tossed it up and launched myself into the air with it, slicing through the crystal with my gunblade. Thanks to my silent plea to him, Odin galloped out in horse form. I outstretched my arms and legs, buffeting me down onto Odin's back. We landed on the shore of the crystal beach, and Odin wasted no time beginning to hurtle over the shore.

I heard Chaos Bahamut shrieking behind me, hot on pursuit. No doubt that he wanted to kill me.

_Bring it on._

Clinging onto Odin's back with a grip of steel, I didn't notice Bahamut's first move until I felt the heat quickly spread over my back. The inferno seared my skin and charred my hair. For a moment, I thought I was doomed. Without my l'Cie nature of resistance to damage, I was positive that I was a goner.

Of course, I forgot that I was a knight of Etro. And because of my newfound divinity, my body quickly mended itself. Hm. I had to get used to that. Still, a battle had to have a victor.

I flicked my gunblade into its revolver form, sniping the flying beast while clinging to Odin. Valhalla was on my right, the black smoke snaking up into the ashen sky. I had to protect it from any more trouble.

Blade flashing, I summoned destructive bolts of lightning and hailed them down from the sky. They struck Bahamut with a force that would've disintegrated a good number of Cie'th. Unfortunately, Bahamut was much stronger than that. He just swiped his enormous claws at me, shrieking for good measure.

I glanced behind me. "(3) Not kidding around, huh?" That was one nasty Eidolon. I raised my gunblade again, calling fierce lightning strikes down onto Chaos Bahamut. In return, he kept blasting red-hot conflagrations at me, but with every hit, I could feel his power steadily exhausting. And I had the advantage of healing myself. The soothing coolness of Odin's curing crowned my confidence. _I can finish this._

Eventually, Bahamut was beginning to stagger. I watched him circle over me and power up for something. A red core of concentrated energy…

My Eidolon took action without a moment to waste. Deadly beams shot out from Bahamut's death ray, leaving crystallized flares wherever they hit. Odin evaded every single one, darting past ray after ray of lethal energy. We soared over the noxious attacks, and I realized where we were going to land; inside the walls of Valhalla. I gripped Odin tighter as we glided into the city.

Odin headed towards the pillars of a great bridge, weaving around buildings until everything around us was just blurs. To my complete surprise, he began climbing _up _the sloped pillar of the bridge. I turned my head to see Bahamut hot on our heels. This was going to be interesting.

Bahamut soared in alongside Odin. The deadly blades of my Eidolon materialized into my hands. "(3) Come on, then," I muttered.

Once Chaos Bahamut was close enough, I lashed out with lightning speed. The sensation of blade against Eidolon flesh was gratifying, but I wasn't done with one hit. In one moment of pure adrenaline rush, I could see Bahamut's elaborate head exposed for a strike. Pinpointing my focus, I took another deathly swing, instinct completely taking over. And for an anomalous instant, I wasn't Lightning. I was a beast.

Magic pulsed in the air around me as I elevated, blades spinning. Stars flew in my eyes from the utter power of the blow. I released all my strength into it, driven by the reminder of what I was fighting for. Determination fueled the force of my strike as the deadly blades rapped against Bahamut's hardened flesh. Luckily, the sheer power was all I needed. The might Eidolon plummeted out of the sky, hurtling towards Valhalla in defeat. I landed back on Odin as the shock of the impact sent debris crumbling down.

Before I knew it, I was safe out of harm's way in my Eidolon's arms. He lowered me, and I nodded at him with a small smile of gratefulness. He simply nodded back and dissolved, returning to his own realm. Our work was done, for now.

I sheathed my gunblade back, gripping my shield a little tighter. In the invisible world, I could not rest. Enemies grew in number as "time" passed. I wondered what was happening in the visible world. Since the paradoxes occurred, nothing had been right.

I strode to the gates of Valhalla, ready to set out again. The battle was over only for a temporary time. I knew I'd come across another foe soon. It was only fight after fight as I wandered blindly through this indefinite world. Attempting to locate Vanille and Fang somewhere in this realm seemed like a hopeless task.

At the intricate gate, I abruptly paused and stared up at the ashen sky. Why did I agree to do this? Why am I throwing myself in endless cycles of battle?

The answer was obvious though. Faces flashed across my vision at blinding speed. Snow. Sazh. Hope. Vanille. Fang. Noel. Serah.

They were what I was fighting for. The reason I keep struggling to find answers. The reason I'm still pushing forward.

I can't fail them.

I will _never _fail them.

I won't abandon my promise.

I'll do more than that.

I'll find them.

I'll bring them home.

I'll bring peace to our family once and for all.

* * *

><p>(1) Chaos is a dark matter of sorts that could create illusions, transport people to the "invisible world," etc. Not really sure if it's a good thing or bad thing, cause according to mythology, Etro put a little piece of Chaos in every human's heart and it restored balance or something. But since it dragged Lightning to Valhalla and Caius used it to impale Noel…yeeeah<p>

(2) Valhalla is that epic city you see in those trailers. That's where Etro's temple is located.

(3) Both quotes are pulled directly from the preview. I tried to stay true to the actual battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, it's a weak first attempt! Writing is definitely for emotional stuff instead of all this action crap. Well, I just HAD to write this though. That boss battle is epic =D


End file.
